Medication carts of this type have become widely used in institutional settings for transporting and supplying medications to the patients. Carts of this type generally include a series of drawers and other compartments which are provided to contain the medications for the different patients together with the charts or other data which are used for the patient to record and identify the medications involved.
One form of cart manufactured by Manrex who are the assignee of the present application includes a housing defined by frame members including four posts which sit on a base including ground wheels by which the operator can move the cart from place to place. Carts of this type are relatively inexpensive and have obtained widespread acceptance.
Other designs of cart are manufactured by other companies for basically the same purpose and include the same general components including a work top surface on which the materials are placed prior to or during dispensing. One problem that has arisen is that of locating the worktop surface at a suitable height for different height operators. For many years operators of different heights have accepted that it is necessary for them to accommodate equipment which is insufficiently adjustable or inadequately adjusted. However in recent years it has become much more acquired that equipment of this type be adjustable to accommodate the differing height of the operators who may be involved in using the equipment. This is particularly necessary in an institutional situation where management and employees are very sensitive to situations which may cause or exacerbate medical difficulties amongst the operators.
Previous designs have therefore been provided of a cart of this type in which a height adjustment can be provided for adjusting the distance of the worktop surface from the floor. One example is shown in PCT published application 2004/076604 published Sep. 10, 2004 by Rubbermaid Commercial Products LLC. This arrangement includes an upper housing having a series of compartments which is mounted on a single post where the post is carried at its lower end on a wheeled base. The post includes a sleeve type arrangement by which the height of the post can be adjusted.